Fledgling
by this-is-sufficiently-awkward
Summary: This story is the sequel to Eagles Nest, Aigle and Ezio's son Gavino is training to be an assassin, when his father trains him to lead the assassins he receives help from a mysterious woman, his journey takes him to France, Rome, and Istanbul. Covers the End of Brotherhood timeline and part of Revelations.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room frozen, my mother was now dead, I wasn't shocked, she had been unconscious for a week and sick for the past month, it was amazing that my younger sister survived. Silence fell around the assassins den as my mother went to rest, no cries came from her and my fathers room except from my new sibling.

I sat outside the door to my parents room. It was silent save the priest giving my mother last rites. I thumbed the hidden blade my father and mother had designed for me, my initials were engraved into the base of the blade, along with an ornate ليس هناك ما هو صحيح، فكل شيء مباح [nothing is true, everything is permitted] carved into the top of the blade. My father and mother didn't want me to become an assassin driven by hate and revenge but one driven by knowledge and power. I was 13 now and at a mercenary rank.

And hour passed I couldn't take the silence anymore, I pulled on my cloak and ran out or the building towards the stables, grabbed my horse and rode out to the city of Roma, my blade on my arm, and my small knife on my back, I rode into the deep red sunset.

No matter how hard I tried tears wouldn't fall from my eyes, I couldn't believe that my mother was gone from my life. I dismounted from my horse when I found myself in front of the familiar Rosa in Fiore. I was lucky I was tall for my age, no thanks to my father, so no one questioned my walking into the brothel. I quickly found Claudia, my aunt and told her of my mothers death.

"Claudia." I spoke solemnly

"Gavino, whats wrong?" She grasped my arms firmly and stared into my icy blue eyes, "What is it?" she asked more firmly.

"It's, my mother." I hesitantly spoke, words failing me. "She's dead."

Claudia's eyes widened in shock, she called for my grandmother Maria to comfort me, "I have a baby sister now. Arnuade, she looks just like Ezio according to Machiavelli." I didn't feel like I was in my own body, I was watching some other tall, young, muscular, and handsome boy talking and not myself.

I spent the night at the Rosa in Fiore, I woke to the strong smell of perfume and sweat, a nauseating scent. I rubbed all trace of sleepiness from my eyes and stood up pulling on my basic leather spaulders, hand-me-downs from my father, and I ventured into the streets of Roma. I was of French and Italian descent, I longed to see my other country of origin, one day I just might. I was tan like an italian and I had my fathers sharp bone structure, dark hair, and intense facial features, but my mothers ice blue eyes. I leaned against a bare stone wall and watched the vitality of the city pulsate before me. I knew that thanks to my father and the brotherhood Rome was becoming beautiful again.

* * *

Hours passed and I hadn't left my bench, in fact I hadn't even moved until I saw a red and black hooded silhouette run frantically in the direction of the Rosa in Fiore. I stood up and stalked the moving figure, he moved fast through the crowds shoving people over and running to and fro. I sprinted quickly after him, he ran in a blind fury, he reached the Rosa in Fiore within a few short minutes and frantically knocked on the door. Seconds later Claudia opened the door, I realised the figure was my father, as he walked into the building I heard him yelling frantically, "Where's Gavino? Have you seen him?"

I stalked closer to the building, snatching up an apple at the nearby stand, I planned on walking in but something made me stop.

"He stayed the night I thought he returned to you, this morning." Claudia replied calmly

"Cazzo! First his mother now him, I can't afford to lose him right now."

I hesitantly knocked on the door, and opened it, sheepishly I apologised, "Mi dispiace father, I was getting something to eat and I got distracted."

"Gavino." He hugged me tightly. "Don't ever disappear like that again." he spoke sternly now.

I bowed my head low, and nodded slowly.

"Come you have training to do." My father pulled me up by my shoulders and gently pushed me out the door.

"Si." I spoke quietly.

"Go to Leonardo's workshop, take these papers to him, try to free run as much as you can capito?"

"Si." I stared at the ground dejected, I'd much rather spend the day with my father, especially what happened in the past 24 hours. A small tear began to roll down my cheek, my father gently grabbed my chin he raised my head and smiled at me. "Son, it's alright." he swept his thumb across my cheek wiping away the tears, "I'm still here, be strong alright? It will be alright." he smiled softly, his eyes were kind, I nodded, sniffled, and smiled back. "Bene, now on your way." he laughed and turned away.

I turned the opposite direction and ran towards a pile of crates, I mustered all my strength and sprinted towards the wooden beam just a few feet away, I landed on it shakily, but I quickly steadied myself and lept towards the next beam. I turned towards the the building and ran up the wall and grasped the ledge. Before I Crawled up onto the ledge I scanned the skyline for nearby archers.

* * *

I reached the building adjacent to Leonardo's workshop, I ran to the ledge and lept into the cart nearby. I jumped out of the cart and walked up to the workshop door, knocked, and walked into the workshop. Salai was waiting for me, I rolled my eyes, he irritated me so. "Bongiorno Salai, is Leonardo here?" I spoke.

"Si, he's out back." he replied not looking up from his cleaning.

"Bene, Grazie." I sauntered off into the back of the building, "Leonardo, I have some documents from Ezio Auditore da Firenze for you." I kept my head down, I hadn't met the great inventor yet, I wouldn't know what to say when he saw my father's face copied perfectly into mine.

"Thank you boy." he spoke cheerfully, "No need to bow your head, I am no more than a humble painter." I saw him smile as I looked up into his eyes, his face froze seeing mine. "Mio Dio!" he exclaimed, "You look just like Ezio Auditore when I first met him."

"Si, that is what he tells me." I spoke with humble respect.

"But your eyes, they do not belong to any of the Auditore, they have deep brown and gold eyes that shine as bright as the sun in Italia, yours are much like the cold and icy snows of the high mountains."

"Grazie." I bowed low and turned to leave.

"Are you an Auditore?" He asked innocently.

"Si. I am Gavino Auditore da Roma" I said atop his garden wall and hastily vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back to the Rosa slowly, acting like what I thought to be any young italian boy. My movements were slow and thought out, I practiced blending with the crowds as I walked with them. I often was thankful that I was tall, less people questioned what I was doing since I looked 15 and not 13. I looked around and saw a girl about my age eying some food at the stand, often how I looked at my meals when I was ravenous. I walked my way towards her, swiftly dug into my coin purse and dropped some florins in front of her and walked away. I peeked over my shoulder to see her frantically searching the crowd for the man who gave her florins, she now had bread and an apple in hand. I smirked and turned back around to watch where I walked. Just as I faced forward I ran into a Borgia guard, I stepped back and gasped, "Mi dispiace singore." I spoke in a most apologetic tone and kept my head down.

"It's alright child, run along now and watch where you walk." the guard spoke kindly.

"Si. Grazie." I spoke quickly and ran into an alleyway.

"follow him." I heard the guard speak softly, "He reminds me of someone."

I swiftly turned several corners, climbed up to some scaffolding, and pulled out my knife and unsheathed my blade. I stared down the alley I came from as the guards ran down it, "Cazzo! Where did he go?" I creeped towards the ledge, took a breath and jumped unleashing both of my blades into their shoulders, killing them.

I lowered their eyelids quickly, muttering "requiescat en pace." under my breath and looted their pockets, a few florins and some crossbow bolts, those were useless to me but not to my father.

* * *

When I got to the Rosa I saw the same girl I gave money to at the corner, I smirked at her and nodded. I had my fathers charms with women I sauntered into the Rosa, as I was about to go into Claudia's room to tell her I was headed back to my father I heard my father talking with her. I pressed up silently against the door.

"Claudia, I may need one of your girls tonight." My father spoke in a dulled tone.

"Why's that? Need to fill in the space that Aigle left?" Claudia innocently asked.

"Yes." Father spoke sternly, "This had to happen, we were too attached and her services were no longer needed her. If she truly had died, I wouldn't be able to carry on, not after having lost Cristina as well."

I had to cover up my mouth from gasping, my mother was alive, not in Roma but alive.

"But what of Gavino and Arnuade? They will want to know why their mother did this, especially Gavino, he was raised by the woman Ezio!" Claudia spoke sternly, expressing my exact thoughts.

"Aigle, will return to Roma when I take care of Cesare, she had pressing business in France that needed to be taken care of. Her notoriety in Roma was too great, she would have been killed instantly if she hadn't been taken out in a coffin, real or otherwise." My father spoke calmly.

I stood up, I heard enough, I knocked on the door, "Claud- oh Father, I was just about to head back to Isola Tiberina, I was followed by some guards on the way back here, I took care of them, here are some crossbow bolts from their pockets." I spoke quickly and quietly handing him the bolts.

"Bene, now go. Bartolomeo is expecting you soon for combat training." He spoke sternly.

"Si father." I bowed and left the Rosa grabbing two courtesans as I left so I didn't look suspicious, I wrapped my hand around one girls waist and led them towards Isola Tiberina, I looked over my should briefly and saw the girl again. I was confused, why was she following me? Nonetheless I continued on my way, playfully flirting with the courtesans. It felt weird flirting with girls when I was barely 14 years old.

* * *

I reached the den in the late afternoon, I went to my combat lesson with the merchenari, after a few hours of beating several of Bartolomeo's men, I was free to go. I went towards my father's library, I had to find out what was going on with my mother. I walked up to his desk and grazed across the multitude of paperwork scattered across his desk, I found a letter written in my mother's hand, date to yesterday. I scanned it quickly and left the desk and went to browse the shelves for a book to read, Machiavelli had been educating me in my spare time, I craved knowledge the world was a fascinating place and I only was allowed to see a few square miles of it. I found a book of philosophy from the Grecian empire and I poured myself into the book.

Hours passed and I heard a soft knock on the door, I didn't bother to look up, "Ezio?" It was Leonardo, "Oh its you boy, do you know where Ezio Auditore is tonight?" he asked quietly, I could see why my father admired the man, he was intelligent, kind, and friendly.

"The Rosa in Fiore, he may be a bit...ah...preoccupied tonight Singore Da Vinci." I spoke timidly, placing my book back on the shelf.

"Ah I see. Grazie." he happily said, "I cannot help but wonder, you look much like the man when he was a little boy."

"As I should, I am his son." I hesitantly spoke.

"Aigle's son?" he asked somewhat shocked. "rest her soul."

"She may not be dead, I overheard my father speaking of her being alive today at the Rosa, could you help me Leonardo?" I inquired.

"I can try." he responded.

"Can you help me find her? Try and get information from my father and deliver it to me through this eagle. I raised him from a fledgeling he knows where I am always so tie information to his leg as you would a carrier pigeon." I remarked quickly. "Grazie Singore." I smiled at him, "I'll send my eagle to you're studio." I bowed low.

* * *

The next few years passed without information from Leonardo, the only thing he could dig out of my father was my mother was alive and well in France. I was now a handsome young man of 19, I still saw the same girl from the market outside the Isola Tiberina I dared not approach her, she was quite beautiful, but I wouldn't risk pulling her into this war. I was now a Master Assassin, I kept to simple robes, light armour, small, and light armour. Arnuade was now 6 and beginning her education, she was a beautiful girl, she looked more french than italian, but like me, had my fathers facial features.

I walked out of Isola Tiberina and saw the girl from the market, she was beautiful, tall, slender, deep brown eyes, and striking facial features, I smiled flirtatiously at her and walked towards the nearby mercante d'arte my father wanted me to purchase some paintings, along with other goods. I purchased the paintings and began to carry them towards my home. I placed them by the entrance to the building, as I turned around the girl was there, "Mi dispiace madonna." I bowed low, "I did not see you there."

"You'd think with such a large home, and enough florins to throw them away to poor girls in the market you'd wear better clothing." She smirked flirtatiously at me, "This is your home? I've seen you spend many nights at the Rosa in Fiore, the Caserma di Alviano, and the La Volpe Addormentata."

"It seems you have been stalking me madonna. This is where I live, for the most part, I travel often." I kept my answer discreet.

"Please my name is Maysam El-Hashem. I'm from the Holy Land, from a city nearby Masyaf." She spoke quietly, "My father was an assassin, he told me to go to Roma and find Ezio Auditore da Firenze, you look much like him, I need his help to train, Masyaf is overrun, the templars are suffocating the assassins there. If you can help, please. You wear robes similar to those of Altaïr Ibn L'ahad, and you reside in the assassin's headquarters here, you consort with courtesans, thieves and mercenaries. I know you can help, will you?"

"I will." I grabbed her hand and led her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Absolutely not!" My father exclaimed, I asked him about training Masyam, he was adamant about not allowing her to join.

"Father why not?" I pleaded, "She is from Masyaf, I didn't tell her who I was she knew." I explained calmly, "you're always looking for new recruits, why can't she be one?" I countered his skeptical look.

"I-ugh-fine, you will assist in her training, I'll be riding for Spain soon, you are to stay here and keep the remaining Borgia troops at bay, the assassins will follow your command."

I bowed low, "Si father." and left the room.

* * *

I met with Masyam and embraced her tightly, "I will be training you." I smiled, we had become fast friends as she told me of the mysteries of the holy land, and the beauty of Masyaf. In turn I told her of my hopeless search for my mother, and how I was beginning to believe her dead.

"Do not dispair Gavino, I will help you find your mother. Once your father finishes the Borgia we will go to France together and find her, I swear it." She encouraged.

"Masyam, I don't know what to say, where would we start? Who could we talk to?" I gasped. Masyam gently clasped my hands and cradled them in hers, I looked up into her deep brown eyes.

"Instinct Gavino." She replied calmly.

I smirked, I admired her optimism. "Of course Masyam." flashing my fathers flirtatious smile, "Come on, lets get to work." I pulled her down from the ledge we were on, and dragged her towards the training ring.

* * *

A year after I began training Masyam, we began to prepare for our journey to France, My father was going to Spain in a few days, because he discovered Cesare had escaped prison and was now in Spain. Masyam was now an apprentice, I grew more and more fond of her, she was a strong and vigilant fighter, and a beautiful woman.

The day before my father was to depart I wandered towards the Rosa in Fiore, I figured I would spend my last night in Roma with a good 'distraction'. I, like my father, was very much a womanizer, I opened the door and grabbed the nearest girl. I slipped her a handful of florins, and dragged her behind the privacy screen. She spent no time pulling my robes off, I pulled her in for frequent kisses, I pulled her onto my lap and she did the rest of the work, I was a confident lover, I was thankful for that, frequenting the brothels since my early teens helped with that, and quickly making girls all over Roma faint with a look and a smirk.

When I finished I went back to Isola Tiberina and pulled myself into bed. I didn't like to linger at the brothels if I didn't have too, I slept so much better in my own bed.

* * *

"Goodbye Father, buona fortuna." I embraced my father tightly, I was leaving the second he was gone from Roma. I wasn't sure when I would see him again, Masyam and I were heading to Paris first then searching from there for my mother, Arnuade was staying behind and training, not to mention she was only 9 years old and wouldn't last long on the road with to highly trained killers.

"Goodbye my son, our paths will be reunited once again. I am proud of the man you have become Gavino Amou Auditore da Roma, you truely are an Auditore, a born fighter." he smiled proudly at me, eyes watering slightly. He turned, mounted his horse and rode off towards the harbour. I turned to Masyam, and interlaced my hand with hers, I looked around the place I had called home my whole life, amazed I would be leaving this place for a good year or two. I nodded to Masyam, and we grabbed our things and packed our horses and rode off towards Firenze, our first stop.

* * *

A few months later we arrived in Paris, we didn't know where to start looking, so we found ourselves a mercenarie barracks and payed to stay there. Laying in bed with Masyam I rolled over to face her, I felt like I had developed feelings for her, but I couldn't yet decide. She was like my sister, but yet there was this confidence about her that I greatly admired, and when she spoke of Masyaf I couldn't help but be hypnotised. I began to discuss with her where we should start our search.

"Certainly the mercenarie would know where the assassin's reside?" I asked Masyam.

"But we do not know if we can trust them or not, we should look around the city for the symbol. Or wanted notices, usually those depict the assassin's portraits, or the brothels, certainly your mother must have taken some of Ezio's tricks with her to France." she reassured me.

I pulled her close to me, my breath became shaky, and my heart raced as if the Borgia were right behind me. "I will go to the brothels, you can look for wanted posters and talk to mercenarie around the city, at duck we'll meet back here." I planned out, I leaned in closer to Masyam our foreheads and noses touching. I had slept with multiple courtesans, and would openly flirt with women in the street, but I never had a passionate connection with someone, it was always just a release, I never wanted the girls I had sex with or made advances towards were never involved with my true work. Masyam knew my profession the second she lay eyes on me, I adored having a friend in my company, the thieves, whores, mercenaries, were only good company for so long, Niccoló was caught up often with his writing, and Leonardo was in France, my sleepy train of thought halted, "Masyam!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she spoke groggily

"Leonardo! He's in France!"

"The inventor friend of your father? You should find him tomorrow while you're out in the brothels." She strategised.

I pulled her into a deep kiss, I didn't know why I did, I was just so happy, he and my mother were close when she was in Italy, she must have contacted Leonardo if she knew he was here. I broke the kiss, shocked at what I'd done, I pulled away from Masyam, ashamed for what I've done. "Sorry." I mumbled, as I flipped over and slammed my eyes shut. I felt a delicate hand caressing my shoulder, then a soft but strong arm wrap around my waist, and a warm body pulled up against mine, sending a rush to my stomach.

"Don't be." Masyam spoke softly with her lips pressed against the nape of my neck. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline flowed through my system, I flipped over and kissed her ravenously, I pulled her up towards me and deepened the kiss, keeping her body close to mine. Her arms tightened around me, I moaned deeply into her mouth as we kissed. "Masyam...we...should...sleep." I panted between kisses.

"Yes...we should." she replied slowly as she parted her lips from mine. I collapsed on top of her, I was too riled up and horny to stop with just some innocent kisses. My icy eyes met her deep brown, there was a fire in my eyes that she could see, since she proceeded to lower herself onto me, I began slowly, being as careful with her as possible, I lay her down and began to move my hips slowly and carefully, although I was experienced, she was not. It was awkward at first but once we got our rhythms matching it was pure bliss.

Sometimes that's all I needed when my life was a constant battlefield, pure unadulterated happiness and peace.

I had found that tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

I wearily opened my eyes the next morning, Masyam had gone, I rubbed all remnants of sleep from my eyes and sat up, my hand landed on a hastily written note from Masyam.

_Leonardo and Brothels_

_-Masyam_

I smiled, reminded of how we were going to find my mother, if she was alive. I slowly pulled on my trousers and buckled my boots and greaves. I pulled on my linen shirt and tied the top ties together. I tugged my soft nobleman' shirt, I was an Auditore and had money to my name after all, I turned to my bed and felt the silky smooth cloth of my robes, they had been dyed a deep mahogany, with white, black, and gold elements, the colours of the Auditore house. I swiftly drew on my robes and tied back my long brown hair. I finished securing the rest of my armour and weapons before heading out into the light and pulling on my hood swallowing my face in shadow.

The streets of Paris were much different than Rome, it wasn't quite as grand as the great Italian city, but it was charming nonetheless. I turned several corners before finding a small group of courtesans by an alleyway, I took a deep breath and approached them. I flashed them my most charming smile when one of the courtesans placed a soft hand on my chest.

"I know that symbol you wear and those who belong to he hoods, but monsieur, yours is a face I do not recognise." She spoke softly.

"I am Gavino Auditore da Roma, I'm looking for someone actually." I tried to be as charming as possible,"Could you be of any assistance?"

"Possibly, for a fee." She smirked at me. I nodded in understanding, pulled her into a soft kiss while placing some florins in her hand.

"Aigle Theberge and Leonardo Da Vinci" I hummed in the woman's ear.

" Oh Monsieur." She giggled in return, "Charlotte will take you to Da Vinci, I'll let Aigle know you wish to have an audience with her."

"Madame, tell her I'm just a common boy interested in her cause. Capito?" I hurriedly added as another girl pulled me away, she nodded in understanding. As I walked with Charlotte, I wrapped my arm around her waist to not look conspicuous, she began making small conversation.

"How do you Aigle?" She asked after a few moments of silence

"I know her lover from Roma." I replied flatly.

"Ah Ezio Auditore, your surname is Auditore oui? Are you his brother? or Cousin?"

"Something like that." I mumbled

"No matter, when she returned to France nineteen years ago she was heartbroken in having to leave Ezio and her two children in Rome, but it had to be done, the templar threat was growing again in France and Ezio had the Borgia to deal with. So she left Roma and disappeared from the Borgia's eyes and returned here to an overrun Paris."

"Pity. Her kids miss her dearly, they think her dead." I spat

"I can only imagine." Charlotte spoke sympathetically.

* * *

We arrived where Leonardo was staying, I motioned for Charlotte to stay put. I pressed my ear up against the door, I heard the familiar voice of Niccoló and Leonardo speaking, Leonardo spoke softly the way someone speaks when they are near deaths door.

"Leonardo, has the boy contacted you at all?" Niccoló asked, "We do not know where he ran off, the boys father is worried about him. He fears templars may have captured him."

"Last time I spoke with Gavino was back in Roma, about a year ago. He was suspicious that his mother was alive and he desired to look for her." Leonardo laboured over his words.

"Rest Leonardo." A gravelly voice spoke kindly across the room, it was my father.

"Cazzo." I whispered, and continued to listen.

"Leonardo, you are ill rest brother." Niccoló comforted the man

"If you insist." Leonardo panted.

"Bring him some water." Niccoló ordered someone.

minutes later Leonardo was speaking again labouring over every syllable, "Ezio, my oldest friend, when I first met you in Firenze I never thought we would be such good friends, you encouraged my work down new avenues I never would have thought to explore. How I wish to look upon beautiful Firenze one last time, but ah I am old, time is not on my side. Through my life I learned that, I love those who can smile in trouble, who can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink, but they whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves their conduct, will pursue their principles unto death, you've shown me this Ezio. I thank you for that my friend." A few moments after Leonardo finished speaking I heard my fathers soft voice speak.

"Requiescat en pace my oldest friend."

"Requiescat en pace." I whispered after my father, and turned from the building, I gestured to Charlotte to move on, "Leonardo is dead. Lets move." I spoke quickly and pulled her away from where my father was.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked towards where my mother allegedly was, I had a strange sensation that something was up,"Go on ahead I'll follow you." I muttered in Charlotte's ear. I quick glanced over my shoulder as she walked away, I was right we were being followed, by my father. _Shit_ I thought, he's looking for me, I'm wearing my families cloak and colours and wearing his old armour, I was a walking target for him. I quick ducked into the nearest alley and went into a dead sprint after that. I leapt up some crates onto beams covering the alley. I heard a distant shout "Stop! Merde, Boy Stop!" I only ran faster, I dropped from the beams after they ran out back into the streets and propelled my legs farther and faster than I have ever run. I hooked a left and ran into a small home and sprinted towards the upper level, leaping out of an open window and grabbing the ledge pulling myself onto the rooftops, I went into a dead sprint towards the city centre. My father knew all of my tricks so he was a harder man to evade but I had to go to where Masyam and I were staying, it wasn't a grand hideout nothing compared to Isola Tiberina. I sprinted towards the edge of the roof and leapt, falling into a cart full of hay, I curled up and slammed my eyes shut, moments later I felt the cart moving, I breathed deeply as I felt the cart being pulled through the city. For safe measures I unclipped my cloak and buried myself further down into the cart and off to a corner. I breathed deeply and softly and waited until the cart stopped. The cart came to a halt after several minutes, I felt a hand drop into the other end of the cart where my cloak was and the hay rustling as it was wrenched free from the cart. My father's voice was muffled through the hay as I shriveled further into the wood of the cart, he was cursing, I could sense his frantic walking around, I heard his disappointed "Grazie" and his steps shrinking into the distance, I waited for the cart to move again before slipping out and sprinting with all haste towards where Masyam and I were hiding out.

As I reached the place where Masyam and I were staying I saw Charlotte, she passed me a letter and a smile.

I hastily read the letter.

_Meet with Aigle tomorrow night near the Seine by the park._

I crumpled the note and ran into where Masyam and I were staying.

* * *

"Masyam!" I called out when I got back to our hideout, I rushed into the small room we had found to stay in. "Masyam! Dove sei?" I looked around the room and she wasn't there, I began to worry, we were meant to reconvene here and discuss our findings. I pulled off my armour and robes and sat in my tunic and trousers. I ran a hand through my hair as I bagan to process what was going on, my father was in France looking for me, I had run from him, his oldest friend and mine Leonardo Da Vinci was now dead. I grabbed some water from the nearby well and washed my face, Masyam was still missing, I didn't know what to do and I needed a release, the courtesans were in contact with my mother and by now my father. I would have an audience with my mother tomorrow, I poured the water into a wash basin in the small room, and I let myself soak in the water, it was cool but it kept me from succumbing to sleep, I wanted to be awake when Masyam returned. I stepped out of the bath and pulled on my trousers and boots, then slunk underneath the blankets we had and waited for Masyam, soon I fell into the arms of sleep.

* * *

I woke in the early morning, Masyam was still gone, I figured before I met my mother again, I would spend the day searching for her. I pulled on my robes and armour, grappling with the fact that after about sixteen years I would be seeing my mother again. As I finished tying my sword to my belt I walked towards the front door of the building, I propped the door open a little and breathed, guards everywhere, but then again, when weren't they? I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and let my senses take over, after a moment I opened my eyes, I was swimming in a sea of gray, every detail was defined as clear as day, I looked around and saw men outlined in red, guards or templars either way we weren't about to sit around and share a cup of tea, I glanced the horizon, mostly people lined in a soft white-ish blue no threat to me, no sign of my 'target's, My father, mother, and Masyam. I took a breath and closed my eyes again, letting go of this sense for now, and stepped out of the room slowly, pulling up my hood in the process.

* * *

I found a group of thieves and slipped them some money, "Find Masyam El-Hashem, She is lost in this city and I need to find her. Find me near the Saint Chapelle with her location." I walked away, wandering around the streets of this city, it was exhilarating being away from Rome and this city was much larger. I began looking for a tailor, my italian robes seemed too conspicuous and my father was somewhere in Paris. I pulled off my armour and robes and stuffed them in the traveling sack I was carrying, now I was only in my under tunic, my trousers and boots. I walked up to the sartor and bought a new cloak, some basic robes and a hood. I pulled on my new garments, they were all dyed a deep wine and evergreen, I hoped I would blend in better now, I kept my hood lowered for now as I tied my thick dark brown hair back and out of my face. I wandered around the streets, carefully scanning each street for my father and Masyam, so far nothing, I was beginning to get frustrated with myself, I constantly gave into my sixth sense, which I inherited from both my mother and father, it was apparently a rare talent amongst the assassins and humanity.

I turned a corner and heard a scream, instinct kicking in I bolted toward the noise preparing myself for a potential skirmish, I ran down the street a fruit stand in my way, I leapt through the whole of the stand, somersaulted, and continued to run, I saw a figure in blue on the ground surrounded by two red figures. Once I approached them I slid on the ground tackling one figure from behind, as I stood up I shoved my blade into his chest, spinning around to face the other guard I pulled out my dagger and threw it straight at the mans chest killing him instantly. I dug my knife out of the body and wiped it off as I talked to the woman, "Are you alright?" I spoke calmly as if I had not just slaughtered two men where they stood.

"Oui, at least I think so." She looked over her body for wounds, just a few bruises on her wrists began to emerge.

"You'll be fine, why did they attack you?" I lowered my hood to reveal my kind italian face.

"My father is in debt and they wanted me to retrive the money." She began to cry, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards an alley, best to not attract any more attention to ourselves, I hugged her tightly, "Do not worry it will be alright," I dug into my purse and pulled out a large pouch full of florins, and handed them to her, "I'm sure you can exchange this for francs, but this is the best I can do at the moment." I smiled sweetly at her, and she smiled back slightly flirtatiously, I avoided her gaze and pulled up my hood swiftly nodded at her. She stared at my hood quizzically, I have seen those hoods before, around the city, the people who wear them strike fear into the hearts of the people, their leader is a menacing warrior, his wrath is terrible so I hear. But you are not from here, looking at your face, you are Italian, but your eyes are not, where are you from monsieur?"

"You are right I am italian, but my mother is a french woman and a wearer of these hoods, but I do not dare to think that she would frighten the people, she cares greatly about empowering the people, not striking fear into their hearts, I wonder if she knows of this." I looked around to make sure we weren't being eavesdropped on. I grabbed her hand and lowered my hood again, "Come with me." I pulled her back into the street and began to walk towards Saint Chapelle, there I saw the thief I had consorted with earlier, I slipped him a small handful of florins, and he spoke quickly and quietly, "They," he gestured towards my assassin insignia, "Took her, they're holding her in an old tavern in the edges of the city."

"Merde." I cursed under my breath and turned to the girl, "I'm going to need your help Mademoiselle..?"

"Adelaide." She whispered, "How can I help?"

"I'm going to train you, this person I'm looking for is a powerful ally of my cause, and I need more than just myself to get her back, even with all my skills." I spoke calmly.

"Train me? To be what?" She worried.

"Nothing you want to be." A cold and all too familiar voice spoke. I slowly turned dreading of what was to happen next, my eyes found the deep golden irises of my father.


	6. Chapter 6

My father aggressively grabbed my neck and dragged me away from Adelaide, I secretly hoped I could find her again, she was beautiful, pale skin bright with bright blue eyes that were almost white and hair so dark and beautiful. My fantasies were cut short by my father spinning me around and slamming me against a wall of a building, I winced from the sudden pain, but collected myself as I awaited the oncoming wrath. He glared at me for a minute trying to read my face, then spoke softly but harshly, "Son, I don't want to understand why you are here nor why an assassin under your care has gone missing. But I want you to go back to Roma now, the Brotherhood needs you, I don't want you to compromise them, and disobey the creed."

I looked him directly in the eye and scowled, "I left Claudia in charge and I have unfinished business here." I spat, I was fuming, I saw the anger rise in his face and I continued to stare him down.

My father huffed then spoke evenly trying to not raise his temper, "What business could you possibly have in France? Any connection to this goddamned place was broken when your mother died years ago!" He began to speak angrily, my blood was now boiling, I couldn't hold it back any longer I took a deep breath and shouted, "But its not though is it? How is it that my mother is alive and well? You lied to mine and Arnuade's faces for years and never had the I colgioni to tell me she was fucking alive! How dare you! You...you coward! I hate you! I spat in his face, I shook him off and ran as fast as I could away from him.

After I had run some distance I found myself on a bridge, I collapsed, all of my willpower was gone from me, I put my hands to my eyes and rubbed them to find tears streaming down my face, I wiped them from my face, I was furious at my father, but I hated myself for saying I hated him, he knew what was best for me, but I wanted to see my mother, and now I learned of the corrupted brotherhood here I wanted to help her if she allowed me.

Dusk had fallen and I was still on the bridge, I stayed collapsed on the ground, I hadn't the energy or will to get up, my eyes began to tire as I was fully encompassed I looked up through the edge of my hood, I looked up to see a middle aged woman in delicate robes and a cowl around her head, I looked and saw she had bracers and blades on both arms, I stood up to greet the woman, I bowed low when I recognised it was my mother, "Aigle." I spoke quietly. She nodded and gestured that I follow her.

"Why do you come to Paris assassin?" She spoke quietly and kindly, I hid my face as much as possible, but she would know I was Italian by my accent.

"I heard that the brotherhood had been corrupted, so I came here to help restore the brotherhood and eliminate the failures." I spoke quietly and kept my eyes forward.

"Yes, the brotherhood is in shambles, I lived in Italia for some time, I aided the brotherhood there and in turn fell in love with their Il Mentore, Ezio, I bore him two children, but as the second was to come into this world I learned of the state the parisian brotherhood had fallen into and I opted to leave my love and my children away from this life, and save my brotherhood. I wish every day that I might return to Roma and look upon their faces once more, my husband, my son who truly was his fathers son from what I remember, and my daughter, I left soon after she was born, I had received a severe wound in my shoulder and needed time to heal, but now, I just wish that I could see my Gavino and Arnuade again, and Ezio, oh Ezio, I hurt them so by leaving them, it has been harder to repair this brotherhood than I imagined, so many have corrupted it and every day more innocents are dying and the true assassins are disappearing and I know not where."

"I think I may know where they are being taken." I spoke solemnly.

"You are Italian" her voice wavered, "What do you know of Ezio, how does he fare?"

"I know him well, I trained under him, he was much like a father to me, last I saw him he was off to Spain to finish some business with the Borgia. Now I know not where he is, there is rumour that he came here with Machiavelli to visit Da Vinci since he was dying. But I know not the truth of these words, I came here on my own accord." I assured her, keeping some truths to myself for now, and sharing light information with her.

"Well he is a skilled fighter, it will be good to have someone with his amount of skill." She smiled at me, I turned to her finally making eye contact and smiled back, her expression dropped as she saw my fathers face and her eyes copied exactly into mine. She gasped, and hesitated before slowly lowering my hood whispering brokenly,"G-Gavino?" I nodded slowly and a soft smile broke through my stoic expression and I began to laugh as tears streamed down both our faces, I hugged my mother deeply, I towered over her and pulled her close, "I missed you so much mother." I sobbed, "I thought you were dead."

"Ezio never told you the truth?" She gasped as she clasped my rough hands tightly, I shook my head, "The bastardo." She scowled.

"Si, I overheard him discussing your whereabouts when I was a boy and since then I've been training and preparing to come here to find you. As soon as my father left for Spain I departed with my apprentice Masyam for Paris, and I've run into my father a few times while being here, I came without his knowledge or consent. He believes I'm compromising the brotherhood, but I left Claudia in charge, she is very capable, and I came here, I had to find you mother, you must understand!"

"My son," She tightly grasped my hands, "I understand, if your father is in Paris we must find him, we need his help."

I nodded firmly, "I ran into a girl who may be of help to us as well. I'll find her, and meet you here." I slipped her the location of where I was hiding out. "Meet me here." I whispered, I hugged my mother tightly then set off.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked slowly around the streets back towards the Saint Chappelle hoping Adelaide was still there, I let my special talent to try and locate her. With a magnificent stroke of luck she was at a nearby market stall, idly browsing the fabrics there. I walked up to her slowly lowering my hood and wrapping my arm around her waist, slightly startled she turned at the sudden touch, but I spoke before she could, "Find anything that you fancy darling?" I smiled at her and gave her a tight squeeze, She shook her head silently and I nodded, "Alright, shall we get going? It is getting dark." she nodded slowly and silently as I began to pull her away. I whispered in her ear, "I had to take necessary precautions, there were some men staring at you that bear the symbol I do, but I do not know if they bode well for my order or not." I slowly felt her lace her fingers with mine and I gave them a comforting squeeze.

* * *

As we walked I quietly discussed with her what our plan was, my mother, father, and I were going to train her and attempt to infiltrate the assassin headquarters and root out the ones who broke the creed.

After a few moments of silence Adelaide spoke timidly, "So what does this creed entail? You don't seem like a mindless killer, but yet again, the way you murdered those guards without a second thought, makes me think otherwise."

I breathed heavily, "The basis of our creed is 'Nothing is True, Everything is permitted' and we have three basic tenets, the first is to stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, the second, hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd, and third is to never compromise the Brotherhood, these assassins we are going to kill have compromised the Brotherhood, so they must die."

"You say that your creed requires you to stay your blade from the blood of innocents, yet those guards you killed, were they not innocent?" she innocently asked.

"The goal of the Assassins is to ensure peace in all things. The Assassins believe that political assassinations and the death of the corrupt would bring peace and a true sense of security to the common people. Slaying innocents and civilian bystanders who do not need to die could spread strife and discord, in addition to ruining the name of the Assassin Order itself, they were causing strife to the people, you, so I ended it. The tenets do not always make sense to us, but they protect the people, that is our ultimate goal, is to keep the people safe and in power." I answered silently and stoically.

"So you protect the people, by striking fear into their hearts?" she remarked.

"Sadly yes, no one should have to die if they are not enslaving the people." my voice was lost in the crowd.

We stayed silent after that, I felt her arm wrap around mine and her fingers laced tightly between mine, we looked like a common couple, I took my armour off and was in simple and light robes with a common sword and dagger on my waist, and my two blades were hidden under my cloak. I gave her fingers a tight squeeze and pulled her hand up to my mouth, breathing lightly on it and I planted a light kiss on her hand in comfort, it was a scary experience seeing two men killed before your very eyes then finding that the safest place was with the killer, and now to be taken from your family, if she had one, and leave them for who knows how long, I knew what that felt like slightly. I lowered her hand as we reached my hideout.

* * *

Once inside I was greeted warmly by my mother, and I saw the cold stare of my father, I glanced away keeping my head down, I spoke quietly, "Questo è Adelaide La trovai oggi viene attaccato dalle guardie, che ha accettato di far parte del nostro treno per ordine. Si prega le permettono di formare e aiutarci." Adelaide looked confused by my words, I shrugged her off and looked at my father.

"Bene, abbiamo bisogno di fratello più leale. The Templar hold on the brotherhood is strong here, we will need your help bella donna." My father smiled at her, and nodded approvingly at me. I placed my fist on my chest and bowed low, "Grazie Mentore."

I watched Adelaide do double takes between my fathers face and mine, only to see my fathers face copied exactly into mine aside from my icy eyes which were my mothers. I only referred to my father as Mentore since we met up with him, I acted coldly towards him, still fuming that he had lied to me for so long.

At night Adelaide and I were laying in my bed that I shared with Masyam, I tried to shake her off, I fancied her I knew that much but I was exhausted and had a lot on my mind. I sat up in bed and watched Adelaide drift off to sleep. Once I was sure she was asleep I crept out of the room we were sharing and went to the roof of the building. I sat on the terracotta tiles and stared at the sky, it was a beautiful arrangement of reds, oranges, pinks, and blacks. I sighed and leaned against the chimney, "Masyam, forgive me." I whispered aimlessly to the sky. I heard faint footsteps approaching me and not long after a hand on my shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. I turned to see my father before me, I bowed low averting my eyes, "Father forgive me, I was harsh and I did compromise the brotherhood, I made a mistake coming here, I don't know why I'm here or how we're going to help Mother." I lightly sobbed as my father pulled me into a tight embrace, "Gavino, I am the one who should be apologising, I should not have kept your mothers survival from you and your sister, I sent out a letter to your sister telling her the whole truth, you have opened my eyes to a compromised brotherhood that we must fix together as a family. You are my fratello and my son, I only feared for your safety. I know that you are safe and smart, you managed to evade me for days, I have no doubt of your skills, I am proud of you son, get some rest, we have a lot of work to start tomorrow, you will start to train Adelaide in the skills of the courtesans first. She must know how to survive, then simple knife work. We'll determine how far her training will go after that."

I nodded as my father broke the hug, and followed him down to the rooms, I sidled up to Adelaide and fell asleep calmly with my mind at rest.


	8. Chapter 8

"Again." I sighed as Adelaide failed to cleanly cut decoy purses from some local courtesans. I was exhausted, it took her almost a week and a half to learn to blend, and we were on our fifth day of learning to cut purses.

"I'm tired Gavino." she whined as I rolled my eyes.

"One more time then you can take a break." I retorted not wanting to deal with her complaints.

I leaned against the wall to our hideout as she continued to try and cut purses, I played with my dagger twirling it around and around.

"When you quit showing off, do you want to teach me something actually useful?" I heard Adelaide gripe. I rolled my eyes and sheathed my dagger as I walked over to her, throwing my shoulders back and towering over her like some dark shadow, I suddenly looked menacing as I pressed her against a wall, "What would you want to know that is more useful then being able to disappear and earn money?" I growled at her.

"I want to learn how to use a knife like you." she whimpered.

"Figlio un cane. You need to learn how to survive, because you need to disappear." I snarled

"How?" she started sobbing.

I rolled my eyes, my fists began to clench, her attitude had not improved, and her upper middle class spoiled attitude did not help. Sure my father was wealthy but our money went to more important causes. I stared at her, fire in my eyes and I raised my hood, "Watch me." I sneered. I walked into a passing group of people and let my tense muscles relax as I breathed deeply and softly. Moving quietly and with the crowd I slipped into another small group of scholars with robes similar to mine, mimicking their movements I walked back the way I came and slipped out of the group pulling my hood down and sliding onto an occupied bench, I leaned forward and mindlessly fidgeted while I watched a couple of courtesans pass by me and I walked up to them flirting with both girls, snaking my hand around a girls waist as I walked back towards Adelaide.

Her face read of confusion and amazement, her eyes followed me as I raised my hood and handed her a small handful of francs. I continued to walk away as a man cried out, "My money's gone!" I whipped my head around, even with my face swallowed in shadows she could see my lips form one word 'run'. I turned my head back around as I hurled my limbs into a dead sprint, letting them carry me towards an oncoming building, I inhaled sharply as I ran up the wall and pulled myself towards the nearest ledge, adrenaline guiding my body and pulling it upwards, as I reached the top and rolled onto the roof I peered down to find Adelaide, she was slowly scaling the wall, as she reached the last ledge I lowered my hand and grasped her wrist, yanking her onto the roof. I began to laugh as I walked towards the other side of the roof, I began to quicken my pace as I sprinted towards the next building and leapt onto the roof. I turned to see Adelaide treading lightly and stopping at the ledge. I laughed, "Scared?" I turned back towards her and sprinted at the ledge and inhaled sharply, spread my arms and fell to the ground, letting an eagle screech escape my throat, as I heard Adelaide cry out as I fell.

I crawled out of the hay bale below me chuckling to myself as I brushed off some dust and hay. I looked up to Adelaide peering over the ledge gasping at my survival of such a high jump, I smirked and waved at her, just before starting to ascend the wall of the building she was on. I heaved my body on top of the roof and lowered my hood and smiled at Adelaide, "Scared you didn't I?"

"You bastard!" she screeched, punching my shoulder, I didn't budge, "I thought you were going to hurt yourself or die!"

"I've been doing that since I was ten years old. It's all good fun." I calmly remarked, "Lets get down from here." I went to the opposite edge and began to climb down.

When I reached the bottom I calmly waited for Adelaide to crawl down the wall. I pulled my hood back up allowing my face to be swallowed in shadows. I rested against the building and fidgeted with my blade, I patiently cleaned out the engraving, reading the message and understanding its meaning. My trance was broken by Adelaide's voice next to me, "What does it mean?" she pointed to the engraving.

"La shay' haqiqah, koulo shay' moumkin." I muttered. Facing her confused expression, I smirked wickedly as over her shoulder I saw a guard beginning to advance on us, I growled into her ear, "Run." She darted off into the void as I squared up to the guard. He viciously swung his sword as I deflected his attack, I lunged and tried to pierce his armour but it was made of a stronger metal. I spun away from him and released a throwing knife with deadly accuracy, hitting him straight in the throat. I sprinted back to the hideout, not bothering to try and find Adelaide, she probably ran back there anyways.

I turned a corner and was stopped by a firm hand on my neck and cool steel on my warm flesh. The smell of alcohol and sex flooded my nostrils, I raised my eyes to see a guard, drunk and covered in filth, and heavily disheveled. I thanked myself for keeping my hood down while running back, I just looked like an out of town youth just wanting to drink and whore. My eyes began to water as he lectured me on running through the streets without looking where I was going. I nudged his blade away from my neck as he sneered, "I catch you again boy I'll have your head."

I just stared at him, laughed then taunted, "Brutto figlio di puttana." I smirked as I whistled, then from the heavens a larger white figure fell from the sky and landing on the guard. Ezio grabbed the guards tunic by the chest and held his hidden blade close to the throat of the guard, "où sont les assassins?" [Where are the assassins?]

"Que?" the guard stammered.

"I do not have time for your games, where are the assassin's based? Who is their leader? The Hooded men who bear this symbol" he snarled at the guard, pointing at the assassin symbol on my vambrace.

"Garges-Lés-Gonesse. Just outside of the arsenal. Sil-vous-Plaît, monsieur there are bad demons there, whoever treads there does not come out alive." The guard had small tears falling from the corners of his eyes, this fear was real.

"We will fix that, Grazie." My father let the guard go, the motioned for me to tail him, I nodded and clambered onto the roof stalking the guard.

* * *

I followed the guard towards the arsenale, trying to avoid conflict and his suspicions, I ducked in between crowds and buildings, alternating between following on the ground and the rooftops. He often stole glances behind his back and up towards the rooftops. I had to be extra careful stalking this guard, he knew how the assassins operated, hopefully he could lead me there, but if he gave my father and I away, he would have to die. I followed him until we reached a large stone wall, with what appeared to be slums adjacent to it, he turned towards the slums and ducked into a small stone building. I silently stalked him into the building and paused at an entrance when I heard voices.

"There are other assassins here." The guard I had been tailing whispered urgently.

"Merde, where from?" A low growling voice spoke.

"Italy by the sounds of it. Two men."

"Oh how interesting, could one of these assassins be the Ezio Auditore, Mentor of the Italian assassins?" his voice gained a sickening tone to it.

"It's possible maestro, there was a younger man with him, he looked to be French but the face and noble bearing of the Italian."

"We'll have to invite them to see us, and treat them to a proper french welcoming."

"Sir, if I may ask, what of the assassin from Masyaf and the french whore who left France for Italy? Should I deal with them?"

"Not yet, I want to see who we are up against, it took me too long to wipe out those arrogant Theberge. But all that is left of that filth is that whore Aigle. I will deal with her personally, then maybe pay a visit to her precious italian family and those bastard children of hers."

I had heard enough after that, I silently slipped back out of the building then locked into a dead sprint back towards the city center.

I stopped my sprint and fell into the corner of a building catching myself and my breath. I collapsed onto the ground astounded by what I had just heard. My mother, father, Masyam, and I had a death sentence on our heads by some insane assassin. I had to let my father know. I breathed again and sprinted towards our hideout, praying I wasn't followed.


	9. Chapter 9

I arrived at the hideout several minutes later. I was wheezing, there were tears in my eyes, and as soon as I stopped running I began to throw up whatever was left in my stomach. I walked a few steps forward then collapsed in shock and total exhaustion, my body slammed against the door to the house we were living it, "aprire la porta ora!" I gasped. I waited a few more moments before hearing heavy footsteps approaching the door, I struggled to stand up when my father opened the door, I took a step forward then stumbled into his arms. He pulled me into the house, I began to drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke a few hours later to the two assassins and Adelaide standing around my bed, Adelaide with medicine and soup in hand. I sat up slowly and winced at the sudden dizziness that rushed to my head. Adelaide dropped to my side and ladled some soup into my mouth, pressing a cold and wet cloth against my forehead, "Lay down." She purred, "You are dehydrated and exhausted you need your rest."

"No." I spoke firmly but my voice wavered.

"Gavino, you must rest." My father calmly spoke, he was no longer master assassin, but he finally carried the guise of a father.

"Ascolta father, Alphonse has control of the order, he plans to gain control of all of France, and rebuild a darker more powerful brotherhood. He intends to kill us all then go to Roma." I uttered weakly, I particularly watched my fathers expression, he stared at the ground, his hardend shell coming back up and the planning had already begun in his head. He nodded at me and put a hand on the small of my mothers back and led her out of the room.

Adelaide turned to me and embraced me tightly, "You were gone for so long, Aigle and I were worried." she murmured into my ear. I nodded calmly as she planted a soft kiss on my cheek, a small smirk escaped my lips as Adelaides face turned a slight shade of red. I felt exhausted all over again, I lowered my torso back onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

My sleep that night was restless my mind alternated between a most pleasant dream of flying over Roma, to a fearsome nightmare of coming across the mutilated of my sister, my mother, my father, my brothers, Adelaide, and Masyam, and hearing Alphonse's sickening chortle as I see Roma and Paris fall to the ground. I woke up with tears in my eyes as I began to look into the cold dead eyes of my father.

I panted heavily as I stared at Adelaide next to me, the soup and medicine were still in her hands, I placed my hand on her neck, I felt her soft breaths and a light thudding underneath the pale pallor of her skin, her skin felt like the smooth marble statues in Roma, statues I often found myself looking at and considering how and why so many people were engraved into stone. I stood up slowly, my head spun but I steadied myself against the wall. I grabbed my doublet and hood and lazily pulled them on and walked outside. I found a skin filled with water and stood on the rooftop, the sunset was painted with bright reds, yellows, while hues of purple danced in between them. I sighed and sat on the cold tile, I turned to the sound of soft footsteps clinking on the tiles, my father approached me in black trousers and the basic under tunic sloppily tucked into the waist, his long dark hair pulled back by a red silk ribbon.

"Father." I acknowledge him.

"Gavino." he sat slowly next to me, "why are you up at this hour?"

"It's nothing." I tried to reassure him, but my voice quavered, he was not convinced.

"You should not keep things from me." He spoke firmly but there was a warmth and softness in his voice that had not been there before.

"It's just a bad dream." I assured him. My breathing became static and panicky, moments later I felt my fathers strong arms around my shoulders, I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his shoulder, "We have to stop Alphonse father, I do not want him to hurt those I love." I felt childish crying into my fathers shoulder over a petty nightmare, but it seemed all to real to me.

"Gavino, you are a strong assassin, and come from a family made of great assassins and people alike, we will stop him together, as a family, as a brotherhood. I sent Machiavelli back to Roma with news to Claudia, she is to send us reinforcements if given the word, your sister is to join us as well. Tomorrow I will find some recruits and work with the underground, you will try to infiltrate their base, Aigle will train Adelaide. We will get as much information as we can, and we will try to tear down his enterprise. Gavino, look at me, we will get through this." he insisted, pulling me closer. I nodded into his shoulder, tears gone, now my resolve was concrete.

"Grazie Padre. Insieme par la Vittoria." I remarked.

"Vittoria agli Assassini." he added.


	10. Chapter 10

**AIGLES POV**

I was sitting on the roof watching the sun rise when soft footsteps approach me. I felt a strong hand caress my shoulder, I responded to the touch by turning my head. I saw Ezio approaching me with a pile of documents in his hand. He sat next to me and pulled me close as I eyed the papers in his hands.

"Ezio, mia caro, what are these?" I fingered the papers as Ezio stroked my arm.

"Documents and a letter from Claudia." he sighed, "There is a letter here from my father the year before my birth discussing these keys to Altaïr's library, documents that were enclosed with that letter, and a letter from Claudia, our daughter will be here in a matter of weeks along with a few recruits."

"Then why do you seem so sad?" I eyed him.

"I want answers to all this nonsense with the apple, and years ago the goddess Minerva told of a phantom named Desmond. I plan to leave for Roma once our daughter arrives and then charter a ship to Acre. From there I will go to Masyaf to discover the contents of this library." His golden eyes looked tired. I nodded in understanding, I squeezed his hand, and pulled his head towards me and kissed his forehead.

"Then go mia caro." I pulled the ring he had given me off of my finger and placed it on a chain around his neck.

"Aigle, why ar-"

"Ezio- stop, I cant promise that we wont fall in love with someone else while you're gone, there is no telling if either of us are coming out of these adventures alive, or how long they will take. I'm giving you my ring to remember me, whatever happens. I have our children, they are more of a gift than I could ever ask for. Stay strong mi amore, stay vigilant, I expect the road ahead is yet long." I kissed him lightly. My thumb stroking his cheek and wiping the soft tears that were raining on his cheeks.

Ezio's aged face smiled sadly, "Paola said those words to me before I became an assassin." He forced a laugh. I smiled and rolled onto his lap, straddling him. I held his face in my hands, his skin was soft but rough from the sun and scars. I traced the scar on his lips and forehead with my pointer fingers. I kissed the crease between his eyebrows. It was going to be hard to fully say goodbye to the man I had loved for years, but it had to be done. He needed to find answers and they were not here.

**EZIOS POV **

Aigle was saying goodbye. She somehow knew that one of us was not going to come out of this alive. This painful feeling gripped my gut as I thought of her dead again, but this time she would not come back. I was getting old, Aigle was still young and she had an order to restore and two beautiful children to raise. I knew that this journey would take me far from my home, but I needed answers as to what was going on. I cupped Aigle's head in my hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Aigle, you have done me a great service in my life, I will never forget you." I pulled her tightly to me, not wanting to let her go. I battled my head trying to figure out how to say goodbye to my son and daughter, possibly for forever.

**GAVINOS POV**

Weeks passed. My father was making preparations to leave for Masyaf. I slowly began to uncover the location of Masyam as my mother began to recruit more novices to our cause. My sister arrived as well. It was a wonder to see her again, she had grown so much. There never was a day where we were not busy.

A month after my sister arrived my father left for Acre, I bade him farewell and told him that once our business was finished here, Masyam and I would meet him in Masyaf, he agreed wholeheartedly saying that templars may have overrun the ancient castle. He cautioned me to not divulge critical information with Adelaide, as she was not a member of the order nor training to be one of the brothers. I nodded and pulled him in for a tight hug, I hoped I would see him again.

"Au Revoir father, stay safe. Once I finish here I will meet you at Masyaf." I choked, my voice breaking as he gave me a final squeeze and left. I inhaled sharply praying to every god I had heard of that my father was brought home safely. I waved softly and spun the opposite direction allowing my sixth sense to take over my sight as I wandered the streets of Paris. Nothing intrigued me too much until I saw Adelaide wandering the streets towards where Alphonse was hiding out. I slipped into a group of people walking that way and slunk low, allowing myself to become one with the crowd. I lowered my hood as well, my head throbbed as my suspicions grew more and more, the yellow glow that once surrounded her shifted into a deep red. Her pace sped up and so did mine, I abandoned all concepts of blending and sprinted after her. I inherited my father's incredible agility, easily catching up to her and tackling her, shoving her body to the ground, unsheathing my blade and driving into the ground next to her cheek, scratching it in the process.

As the blood trickled down her cheek she began to sob. "Why?" I snarled.


End file.
